Consequences
by EmLynnM
Summary: A young girl, gone through hell and back lost everyone she's ever loved. After an incident, she's encountered another group, maybe they'll be different this time. But will they ever learn that their actions have consequences? OlderClemxLuke.
1. Chapter 1

Clem's POV

Dying didn't seem so bad anymore. It's always been seen such a tragic thing that happened. But now I was ready for it, slowly but surely I'm bleeding out and I finally stopped fighting for my life. I had no family, no friends, nobody left to fight for.

Christa lost her life a few hours ago, she was the last form of family I had left. Took a bullet right to the back of her head. She saved me but now it seemed completely useless. She could've easily left me, ran away and lived perfectly fine by herself yet she didn't.

I escaped from the people who killed Christa. The bandits. Only now to be propped up on a rock, bleeding out through the dog bite on my arm. My vision blurry and my consciousness weaving in and out.

I fought the sleepiness and decided to get up. I only made it a few feet before a walker caught up to me and tackled me down. I fought against it for a bit, my arms nearly giving in.

 _This is it I'm gonna die._

"Grab her let's go."

I was suddenly picked up and rushed away from the gory scene. It happened all too fast.

"I uh... Think we're safe." A man said. His hands on his knees, wheezing for air. I looked up to the man carrying me, he was a lot younger than the first man. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he's definitely around his early 20's but it was hard to tell.

"Hey. You alright?" He said

"I'm… I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine. Where are the people your with?" The brunette asked.

"It's just me now." I gave a very vague answer. I could've explained why but it was hard enough keeping my eyes open let alone trying to have a conversation.

"Oh. Well, I'm Luke and this's Pete." I look over to Pete. He was an older man, maybe around 40?

"I'm Clementine."

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine. Now we're gonna bring you back to our group. We got a doctor with us who can take a look at… OH, SHIT!" He basically threw me at least few feet forward. I landed right on my tailbone causing a chill of pain to crawl up my spine.

"Fuck! Dude, she's bit. Fuck man! What do we do?" Luke, the one who threw me, said.

"No! It was a dog! I swear. Look at it!" Pete sighed and knelt down in front of me, holding out his hand. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the dog bite. It's been a little bit since I've last taken a look at it. It was definitely infected.

"Is it what she says?" Luke asked. I glared at him and he instantly looked down in guilt.

"Last I checked walkers mouths don't look like that. But it is badly infected so we should take her to Carlos. Get him to stitch it up for her." Pete says. Oh, thank god. I was a bit weary of going with them but it was either get killed by them or bleed out, so it's worth the risk.

Pete helped me up and we started walking.

"Sorry for uhh. You know, dropping you on your ass." Luke awkwardly apologized, scratching the back of his head. I almost laughed at him but I decided to just nod it off and continue walking. My whole body started to go numb and my vision blurry but I kept walking.

"Here we are." We entered a decently sized cabin. It was really warm compared to outside and it was candlelit making it seem really cozy.

"We're home!" Luke yelled, alerting his group. They came to the front door, most of them with a confused expression.

"You can't just bring random people here. What if she's working with Carver?" A short pregnant woman yelled.

"Damn. Very welcoming I see." I said sarcastically. "Look I don't mean to cause you people any trouble but I just need to fix up my arm then I'll be out of your hair."

"Please. Carlos?" Luke gave, who I guess was Carlos, a pleading look. _Why is he trying so hard to help me? Just minutes ago he threw me onto my ass thinking I was bitten._

Carlos sighed, "Let me take a look." He examined the wound.

"Damn that must've hurt." A larger man said.

"It did."

"Well, it's infected no doubt about it. What exactly happened?" Carlos said, with a very thick accent.

"A few days ago I was scavenging around for food and came across a dog and it attacked me. I ended up being able to get it off of me but I had to kill it," I said sadly, "The poor animal was just hungry."

He thought for a second then guided me to the kitchen. I can't lie, I'm terrified. I sat at the table and watched as Carlos collected the necessary supplies.

"I never got your name." He said as he was digging through a first aid kit.

"Clementine."

"Alright, Clementine. I'm not going to lie, this is going to really hurt." He sat down across from me and started laying everything out on the table. _Great._

"Ready?" He asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." _Let's get this over with._

Luke's POV

"What were you guys thinking!?" Rebecca raised her voice. It was getting quite annoying honestly. Her thinking that she's in charge of everyone because she's the only women in the group. She always makes a huge deal over how, according to her, men can't think by themselves. It makes me feel bad for Alvin.

"That I didn't want an injured girl to die when we have the supplies and the ability to help her." I snap back. Which was risky to do, to be honest. No one raises their voice at Rebecca.

"And what if she's with Carver? Scouting for him and she just happened to get injured. You basically fell into his trap." She was starting to get irrational at this point.

"You really think he'd send a young, unarmed girl to find a group of 8 people? He may be crazy but he ain't dumb Rebecca." Pete finally stepped in.

"Exactly!" I say putting my hands to my temples.

"He does have a point, Rebecca," Nick says, sitting up from the couch. She sighs then walks away into the kitchen, where Carlos and Clementine are.

"Do you actually think it's a good idea to keep the girl here? Even if she's not with Carver it doesn't mean she or her group isn't dangerous." Nick hesitantly asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"She said she was alone. Look, man, I don't know if we can trust her but we can at least help her." I said.

"Remember last time we tried to help someone?" He had a point but she wasn't bitten, by a lurker I mean, so she ain't gonna turn.

I decided to walk away from the scene to check on Clementine. I entered the kitchen to see that Carlos was already finished and was just washing his hands.

"Luke, do you mind bandaging her arm, please? I have to check on Sarah." Carlos asks me. I nod and he quietly thanks me, walking off.

I sat down across from her and started wrapping her arm. It looked much better than it did before but it still looked nasty. _Poor girl._

"You must be pretty damn strong, I didn't even hear a peep outta ya." She chuckled at my comment, making me smile a bit.

"I've done this before, except I sliced open my leg. Plus I think the peroxide numbed it a bit." She replied, her face was well hidden by her baseball cap.

"There we go," I say to her. She examined her now bandaged arm. I felt so bad for her.

"You hungry?" A smile crept on to her face and she nodded. I got up and grabbed two bowls of oatmeal and two bottles of water then set it down on the tables. She looked hesitant for a second but started to eat.

"So what's your plan? You're always welcome to stay here if you'd like." I offer.

"I'm not sure actually. My last form of family died a few hours ago so I don't really need to be anywhere." She sadly looked down at her bowl. There's no way she'd ever even be associated with Carver, she's too broken, too human to ever be working for that psychopath.

"I'm real sorry Clementine." She gave me a sad smile then continued to eat. She probably hasn't had a good hot meal in a while, judging from her scarily small frame.

"So you couldn't have survived all this time on your own, who took care of you?" I know it was kinda nosey of me to ask but I guess curiosity got the best of me.

"A lot of people actually. My parents weren't really around but a man named Lee found me. We met up with other survivors and tried to make it. It didn't really work out. Anyway, things happened and I ended up here." She sighed. "What about you?"

"I was with Nick when this thing started so I went with him and his Mom to Pete's house for a few months. We ran out of food and ended up finding Carvers place. It was a blessing at the time before we realized he was a psycho. Long story short we got out of there and now we're here. Rebecca thinks he's still after us though. Honestly, he might be."

"Damn." She muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt but tomorrow we're thinking about going to the river. We set up some fish traps, maybe we caught some good grub for dinner tomorrow. You guys up for it?" Pete asks us as he walks into the kitchen. I look to Clem to see her answer.

"Sure."

"Yeah, I'll go to," I say after her.

"Then it's settled." Pete states. "Anyway, I think it's time to hit the hay. I guess we can finally get use out of that extra twin bed in your room, Luke... If that's alright with Clementine of course."

Her head shot up to the sound of her name. "Uh yeah, it's fine. I guess." She mumbled. "Wait you sure? I could always sleep on the couch?"

"No, it's fine. Really." I reply. Pete chuckled then walked out of the kitchen. "Night you two."

"Night." We say in unison.

We got up from our spots and walked up the stairs. "That's Sarah's room, Carlos's, Nick's, Rebecca and Alvin's, the bathroom, and finally mine," I say pointing to each room. On the way to my room, I stop at one of the closets and grabbed a few blankets.

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay here? I mean you guys have already helped more than you needed to."

"It's fine. The only person who isn't really okay with it is Rebecca but she'll warm up to you. I promise." I hand her the blanket and pillows and we continue to the bedroom.

"Damn, I haven't slept in a real bed in so long." Clementine says, as she climbs into the bed.

"That... really sucks." I reply, not knowing what else to say. She chuckles then proceeds to get comfortable in the bed. "Night."

I turned off the light then climbed into my own bed. I felt terrible for her, I barely know anything about her but from she's told me I can already tell she's been through hell. Like how pettit her body is already concerning but the way she speaks to people, whenever someone offers to help her she immediately feels like she owes us something. How she instantly thinks we were out to hurt her.

 **A/N: SOOOO! That was my first chapter to my first ever fanfic! I'm going to be updating as much as possible. Please, please, please review and tell me how you like the story so far. If anyone has any suggestions for any scenes I would be more than happy to incorporate them into the story. I have so many plans for this story and so many ideas! Also, how are you guys liking season 4 so far?**

 **xoxo**

 **p.s - If y'all wanna give me advice on how to write better etc. DO IT! Just don't be an asshole, I'm a sensitive bean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Luke's POV:

"Come on, rise and shine children."

"Urggg. Don't open the-" I start saying just to get cut off by Pete doing exactly what I was saying not to; Opening the blinds. The bright light made me squint and Clem pulls her covers over her head. I sighed and decided to finally get up, following Pete into the kitchen.

"When you said we were going to the river you never said it'd be thing damn early," I said, grabbing A large can of fruit cocktail out for Clem, Pete and I.

"Oh man up Luke. You ain't gonna get no girl if u act like a 6-year-old." I gave him a dumb look as if to say 'so'.

"Come on, I know you like her. You don't look at any other person that way." My eyes widen. WHAT.

"Pete I literally met her yesterday. I don't even know if she's sticking around." I muttered the last part. I do like her, but not like that. I only just met her.

"Mornin'." I turned around to see who Pete was talking to. Clem was walking into the kitchen, stretching her arms. I smiled at her actions and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hungry?" I asked then set down three bowls fruit cocktail because I was too lazy to make oatmeal. She sat down next to Pete at the table and we started to eat. It was really quiet but we were all basically half asleep, except Pete. I swear that man never sleeps.

"None for me?" Nick came barging in, already packed up and holding his rifle.

"You're capable of getting it yourself." I joked, but honestly, I didn't actually know he was coming.

"And we aren't?" Pete jokes.

"I was being nice!" I respond, putting my hands up in defence. _As if it would actually do something._

"But not to me?" Nick said.

"You guys are dumb," Clementine said, giggling a bit.

"That they are," Pete whispered to her, loud so we'd hear.

"Hey!" Nick and I said in unison.

After we ate we headed out. We walked in groups of two, Clem and Pete in the front and Nick and I at the back. We were far enough away from each other that we couldn't hear each other's conversations. _Thank god._

"So Romeo, how old do you think Juliet is? Hopefully, she isn't too young for ya." Nick said, nudging me with his shoulder in the last part.

"Knock it off Nick. Why does everyone think I like her?"

"Because you suck at hiding your emotions and I don't think it's normal to make heart eyes at someone like that." He was really getting on my nerves. _Can I not speak to a girl without him and Pete assuming I'm in love with her?_

I hate to say it but he did have a point; I suck at hiding my emotions. And I do admit I may have a little crush on her, but that's all it is. A crush. I don't know, maybe it'll develop in the future but I only met the girl yesterday.

"Hey Clementine, how old are ya?" Nick yells, taking me out of my thoughts. I elbow him in the ribs when I realize what he said, but all he did was laugh then run up beside his uncle. I sighed as I watched Nick embarrass us both. Pete gave him a weird look, raising his eyebrows, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

"Uh, 17?" She very awkwardly answered. _Urghh._ I caught up to them, hoping I could change the subject.

"Anyway, I hope them traps actually work. It'll be nice to have a nice hot meal tonight." Nick rolled his eyes at my poor attempt to actually start a conversation.

"It is the first time you guys have used traps?" She replied. _Well, it worked._

"Nah. We used to do it all the time before all of this started. I just hope nobody found them." Pete said. "Why? Do you know how they work at all?"

"Actually yeah. My group and I were going to head out on a boat and my friend Kenny was a fisherman so I've learned a few things from him." She said, surprising Pete a bit.

Clementine and Pete continued talking about different boats and fishing things as Nick continued to harass me about Clementine until we finally got to the river. Since we left so early the sun was still rising so the sky looked as if it were a painting but that also meant it was freezing.

Clem's POV:

The group was really nice… So far. Mainly, Pete and Luke, Nick was kinda weird though. He was always whispering to Luke while looking at me, I don't think he likes me all too much. I'm still unsure of what my plan is exactly, I don't really have anyone to really find and meet up with. Luke did say I was welcome to stay, I still don't really know. I guess if they were going to hurt me they would've already.

When we showed up to the river the temperature dropped significantly causing me to shiver. "Cold?" Luke asks me, nudging my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright Luke and Nick one of ya on each side of the river, watch our back. Make sure no lurker get the jump on us. Clem and I will deal with the traps." Pete commanded. _From what I've seen so far Pete was the most in charge in the group with Luke and Carlos tied for second._

We all did as we were told and got right to work. I look at Nick and Luke and I notice Nick give Luke a pistol. By instinct I put my hand on mine, or where it would've been. _Oh shit! I don't have it. I must've lost it when I fell into the river._

"You ready?" Pete asks as he empties his pockets of its continents. Something I didn't actually think about doing. Copying his actions I stuck my hand in my pocket and pull out a now messed up photo of what used to be Lee. The ink smeared everywhere but the image was still identifiable, which was almost unbelievable because how much water it was exposed to.

"Who's that? Someone clearly important to you." He says, obviously noticing my sad expression.

"His name's Lee. He took care of me when my parents couldn't." I reply. Honestly, I had no clue what expression I was making any more; Thinking of him made me want to smile and cry at the same time. "Let's go deal with the traps" I continue, harsher than intended.

"See that wasn't so bad," Pete was awfully happy considering how cold the water was. "We got a few days worth of food right here and it only took a few minutes to deal with." _A few minutes? It felt like an eternity._ But in reality, it only took about twenty minutes.

"Yeah that's great but I'm freezing. You just had to choose me to help you. Not the two very capable men over there staring at trees," I said joking, but honestly, it was a bit of the truth. I hate being too cold, especially in water.

"Well to tell ya the truth, I trust you more to help me since you've had experience with this stuff and the last time Nick helped me he let them all go by accident. He ain't the smartest boy out there," I chuckled a bit at the comment.

"UNCLE PETE!" We both snap our head to the sudden yell courtesy of Nick. The sound of moans filled the air making us both aware of what he was yelling about.

We all had a moment of panic, making eye contact until Pete broke it by grabbing the coolers filled with fish and handing me one and yelling "Run!" To the boys.

"This way guys!" Luke waved his arms to get our attention and about a dozen walkers while he was at it. We ran to Luke anyway and followed him into a trail into the forest.

We ran for about ten minutes at full speed, dodging and occasionally killing a walker that got in our way.

"To that shed!" We followed to where Nick was pointing and started sprinting even faster. Once we got to the wooden building we nearly broke the doors from busting into them too hard. Luckily the doors were unlocked. _I don't even wanna imagine what might have happened if they weren't._

Luke and I were holding the door closed while Pete and Nick were looking for something to put in front of the door. Soon enough they pushed two large boxes in the way.

"Hopefully it'll hold," I said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, yeah. It should," Luke said, nearly panicking.

"Now what?" Nick asks to no one in particular.

"We wait," Pete murmurs. I sit on one of the boxes, putting my head in my hands; Letting out a big sigh.

 _All we ever do is fucking wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Clem's POV:

"Are you okay?" I look to Luke, who was now sitting beside me.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed y'know," I reply, staring at my shoes, avoiding his gaze. I don't know why but I probably looked like an asshole.

"Yeah, we probably all are. Thanks for helping out by the way. Especially with Pete when the lurkers noticed us. He would've tried to lug all that fish by himself if you didn't help him," I simply smiled at him then continued to stare at my now very interesting shoes. _I've been around these people for one day and something bad already happens._

"Aw, no way!" Nick screeched from the other room, causing Luke and I to run to him in concern. All we saw was an envious Nick staring at the hundreds of mason jars.

"Oh shit. Is that what I think it is?" Luke mumbled, grabbing a jar and opening it to smell it's contents. "Oh wow. Yep. Moonshine," He continues, his nose scrunched up from the strong scent, that I could smell from here.

"What's moonshine?" I question, the two boys looked at me like I was stupid then perseated to grin at each other.

"Try it," Nick said simply, handing me the jar. It smelled like turpentine, _there's no way I'm drinking this._

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not big on drinking things that smell like chemicals," I say handing Luke the jar.

"Clem it's basically vodka, but way stronger. Just try it, it won't kill ya," Nick said, grabbing the jar from Luke and placing it back into my hands. I gave it back to Luke and said, "Only if you guys try it first," I grinned. Nick shrugged and took a sip of the horrible smelling liquid, he made a bit of a face which made Luke laugh a bit.

He handed me the jar, "Eh what they hell," I shrugged. I put the jar up to my mouth and took a large sip like Nick. _HUGE MISTAKE._ I swallowed it but it was followed with cough attack and a burning throat. I hunched over putting my hands in my knees wheezing for air through the coughing. _How the hell did he not cough?_

"On second thought you might die." Nick said, not even trying to hold back his laughter while Luke tried to stay straight face but gave in laughed. Luke handed me a bottle of water from his backpack, which barely helped but it was a nice gesture.

"This is nowhere close to vodka, you asshole." I muttered.

"I said it was stronger, and I said try it not chug half of it." He sassed back at me. He had a point but me being stubborn I just flipped him off then sat back on the crates.

I heard the guys laugh from the other room, it made me miss the days before all of this happened. All the barbeques, birthday parties even just going to school, it was all gone.

It also made me think back to the motor inn, when we'd sit around a campfire and tell stories from before and sing songs to piss Lily off. I remember when Lee brought back a package of marshmallows, even though they were stail it made us all really happy. Just sitting and roasting them while listening to Lee talk about his previous job as a teacher or Carley as a reporter, even Lily had some good stories.

"Clem? Can I please talk to you?" Pete called me over from around the corner, on the opposite side of the shack. Nodding I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I question, I was sort of concerned as of why he needed to speak with me out of anyone else.

"If I don't make it, would you keep and eye on Nick for me. The boys got his moms temper, it gets him in bad situations sometimes but he's a good kid," Pete says, stunning me. _Why would he not make it?..._

I notice him holding a saw, staring at it sadly. I clued in instantly.

"Your not bitten are you?" His sad eyes looking up from the saw to me, he nodded slowly. I may have not known him long but it didn't make it any easier to know that another human being was basically dying in front of your eyes, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"The boys don't know. It'll break em' especially Nick. He's never handled loss well and after his mom passing I don't know if he'd be able to cope," I sit listening to him, speechless, _When did it even happen?_ He continued, "My cousin had this work for 'em, cutting off the limb. I think it's worth a try."

"It doesn't work. My friend tried it," I looked down sadly, remembering Lee telling me he got bitten. I remember the bloody stump and how he smelt of death.

"I think we should do it," _we? Oh god no._ "If it doesn't work I was gonna die anyway." He did have a point.

"We have to tell the boys, we can't just start chopping off limbs they'll think I'm trying to kill you!" I rose my voice at the end, I was scared. I'm beyond done with losing people and having to help a friend potentially save his life or speed up the process of death was terrifying.

"You're right," he sighed, "Nick, Luke get your asses over here." He continued, panic evident in his voice. They basically flew around the corner to their panicked and frightened friend/uncle.

"What's wrong, Pete. Uncle Pete?!" Nick said concerned. He didn't answer his nephew but simply showed him the bite mark on his wrist. Nick instantly looked as if he was going to cry.

He started to pace around, mumbling to himself with his hands on his temples. Luke on the other hand stood silent and stared at Pete's bloodied hand.

"We're gonna amputate it." He states, causing Nick to stop and stare at his uncle. The whole situation scared me. I didn't know these people but seeing anyone fall apart like this hurt so much, knowing there wasn't much I could do. "It worked before, it hasn't been to long before it happened so it'll work again." He spoke confidently, trying to soothe his panicking nephew. I saw right through it, he was terrified. But honestly who wouldn't be?

"Alright, Let's do it," Luke stepped up. He ran to his backpack and grabbed an old shirt, ripping it to create a tourniquet. Realizing I should probably help, I go over to Luke and grab some of the first aid stuff out of his bag and bring it to where Pete was now sitting.

"Oh god I can't watch." Nick leaves the room and sets himself down on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Just you and me now eh?" Luke looks at me, he had tears in his eyes but he kept strong. I nodded in agreement as we walk over to Pete.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"As much as I'll ever be."

The whole situation was fucked up. We were locked in an old shack, hiding from cannibalistic creatures while a man was passed out on the ground from recently getting his hand cut off, reminded me a bit of the Saint John's.

So far Pete was actually doing quite well, considering. No signs of turning, no fever which was good. _Please let him be ok._

Luke was handling the situation the same as me, just silently hoping it turns out well. Nick on the other hand is acting like he's already dead. He's been drinking non-stop, Luke already tried to get him to stop but it resulted in him getting a jar chucked at his head, luckily Nick sucks at aiming.

"We need a plan," Luke said, his voice low," I say we let Pete rest up for the night and get him to Carlos A.S.A.P. But there are hundreds of them out there and we can't just plow through them." _Yes we can._

"We can. We just gotta go out there and grab one. Rub its scent on you, like camouflage then we can walk right through 'em." I say, watching his face become more and more confused.

"Scent? And how do you know it works?"

"Their… Organs, guts, blood and my friend figured it out by accident. We used the trick to get out of Savanna," I hated the fact I knew about this. Well more or less the fact that we have to do stuff like that to simply live.

"Okay… Okay, so we let Pete sleep for the night, get a walker and uh, you know. Drag Pete and Nick home. I'll deal with Nick cause he gets violent when he's drunk. We get Pete to Carlos and let Nick sleep it off," He concluded.

"Sounds like a plan," I say, "We should rest up too, we need all the energy we can get," He nods in agreement. I shivered, now that I didn't have my jacket I freezing. We used it to make bandages since we didn't have enough.

"Cold? You can sleep by me. If you want to of course, don't feel forced or anything but I just thought it'd be warmer and-" Luke rambled until I laughed a bit at him causing him to stop in embarrassment. It was kinda cute, he was acting so awkward.

"Luke it's fine," I gave him a smile and lied down next to him, instantly warming up. _I swear men are just living heaters._

It was hard to fall asleep with the event that happened today and even yesterday. Everything was just so chaotic. I glanced over to where Pete's arm was amputated, there was blood everywhere.

 _This world is so fucked up._

Luke's POV

Clem fell asleep relatively fast but me on the other hand didn't sleep at all. I just looked around trying to ignore my racing thoughts, I wanted to get up and walk around but I didn't want to wake Clem up since she was asleep in my arms. Even asleep she looked stressed.

As soon as I saw a bit of light shine through the windows I decided to wake Clem up and get ready to escape. "Clem?" I shook her awake and her head shot up in, _concern? Or did I scare her?_ Shaking the thoughts off I got up and continued to Nick, who was passed out on the floor with jars of moonshine around him. _He's gonna have one hell of a headache._

"Nick, Nick we gotta go, come on," I say lightly slapping his face. One thing I've learned about Nick is that he's one hell of a heavy sleeper.

"Ugh. Fuck off Luke," He waved my hand away. Realizing he's not getting up anytime soon, I grab his hands a pulled him up. He gave me a death glare then walked over to Clem who was looking through the small windows, probably for a stray walker.

Clementine was really smart, but I couldn't help but think about the whole lurker camouflage plan. She said her and her friend accidentally figured it out, but how?

"Luke help me out here?" Clem said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nod and go and help her move the crates from the door.

"The hell yall doin'?" Nick raised his voice a bit, "Are you fucking stupid?" He questions as Clem looks around through the partially open door.

"There. You see it?" Clem asks me, pointing. I look at and nod as if to say 'yeah let's go'. Her getting what I meant, she pulled a knife out of her calf high boots.

"I didn't know you a knife?" I stated but it came out more as a question.

"You really think I'd go out here without a weapon? I ain't that dumb," She said, still looking at the walker.

"Is no one going to explain what the fuck is going on?" Nick said, this time not yelling because of the door now being opened.

"Later," Clem and I said in unison, causing Nick to grunt and sit himself on the floor, head in his hands.

"Alright, the walker is decently sized so I can take it myself. I need you to watch for any walkers that come to close," She says. It was a dumb idea now that we were doing it. The walkers didn't realize we were in here anymore so the were just wondering around meanlessly. It honestly made me sad.

"Why are you doing it?" I ask, it'd make me feel better if I did it but before I got a chance to go she already sprinted to a bush. I watch as she takes out the walker, kicking out its leg then stabbing it in the head as if it were mere child's play.

She dragged into the shack somehow without alerting any of the other hundreds of walkers. I could tell she's done this before, yet it didn't make it any less terrifying. Maybe if Pete or Nick weren't with us it would be fine but if they weren't I'm sure the circumstances would've been completely different.

I closed the door after her as she examined the bloody corps. She grabbed her knife as cut an incision in it's gut, exposing its insides. I made a face at her and she rolled her eyes, "Come here." _I can't believe I'm doing this._

' _Trust her.'_ Was all I could think the whole time she rubbed the blood on my back, "Turn around." I did as she told me to. I've been through a lot of of uncomfortable things in my lifetime but this was nowhere near as bad them, and the smell. _Oh god the smell._

"What the actual fuck is going on in here!" Nick screeches. Honestly it was dumb for him to yell but I would've done the same thing. Just imagine walking into a room with your best friend and a girl you just met the other day rubbing walker guts all over his chest, it's pretty damn weird.

"It's basically camouflage, and a heads up your next." Clem says to Nick, I'm glad she answered because I wouldn't know what the hell to say. He just looked terrified the walked to his uncle, who was still asleep.

"All done. Now go wake Pete, he's gonna have to do this too." I nod then walk over Pete, Nick already walked to Clem with horrified expression. "Pete?" I didn't want to shake him awake because I didn't want to accidentally hurt em' knowing how dumb I can be. I check for his forehead with my hand for a sign of a fever. _All good. "_ Pete!?" I repeat, raising my voice a little bit. He stirred around a bit until his eyes fluttered open. I gazed at his awfully pale skin, probably from blood loss, _please be from blood loss._

"Hey, sorry to do this to ya but we gotta go and get ya to Carlos, which means…" I trail off, noticing him staring past me, at Clem.

"The hell they doin'? The hell's on you?" He said, fear evident in his voice.

"It's blood. Clem said that if you can use their blood like camouflage, that's how we're getting outta here." He nodded slowly, digesting the new information, "You smell like shit." I roll my eyes at his comment then perseated to help him up.

"I feel like 10 pounds of shit in a 5 pound bag." He said, usually I'd laugh at his little comments but it just felt wrong, I mean the poor man just lost his damn arm.

"Okay, Pete you're up." Clem said motioning to Pete.

"Alright guys. Move slowly through them, don't panic and don't make a damn peep. We can't rush back or they'll follow us, understand?" Clem explained to us. We all nodded in agreement, "Good, now let's go."

Clem opened the door and guided us into the horde of lurkers. As far as I knew Nick was hungover so he was probably having the time of his life. I was supporting Pete, who was still very weak from the night before. I felt so guilty, maybe if I'd been there when it happened I could've done something.

"Shit." I hear Clem mutter. Making me panic a bit. _**Don't panic, it's fine. Trust Clem, don't panic.**_ I look past Clem and instantly notice why she cursed. There was no path to go through, it was all walkers aimlessly look for their next meal.

Suddenly Clem pulled out her knife and grabbed a nearby walker, cutting it's jaw off, clearly scaring the shit of Nick and I, Pete was too tired to care.

"It's called a cowcatcher, we can push through them without them trying to take a bite out of us," She quietly explained. She pushed the jawless walker through the horde that was now thinning out.

It had felt like hours since we got out of the horde yet Clem suggested we didn't rush back, not like we could anyway. But it was best that we didn't attract any unwanted attention, living or dead.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Nick questioned Clem after at what felt like at least an hour of silence.

"My friend and I got stuck in Savanna. He fought to get to me so he was covered in blood, we opened the door to see a walker who just stood there face to face with him. So we figured it was all the blood on him, having nothing to lose we tried it and it worked. We… I managed to get out of that hectic city." She explained to us.

"Only you made it?" I asked, realizing her choice of words.

"Yeah. He was bitten before hand though."

"Damn," Nick said.

"Was it Lee? I remember you telling me about him?" I saw her face drop and I instantly regretted what I said. "Oh shit, I uh didn't mean to uh..."

"No it's fine Luke, and yeah it was," She said, putting on a fake smile to mask her previous sad expression.

We continued to walk, in silence. _Way to go Luke._ It wasn't to long before we got back to the cabin.

"Oh thank god Luke! Pete? Oh god what happened."

"Where were you."

"What happened. Nick? Luke?"

"Sarah go to your room please." We walked into the door to a hundred questions at once. It got to the point that I didn't know who was sayin' what.

"STOP! Carlos take Pete, he got bitten, we amputated the arm. No sign of a fever or signs of turning. He lost a lot of blood. Everyone else to the living room now, we'll explain everything but right now Pete needs medical assistance," Clem yelled, causing everybody to stop out of surprise but everyone obeyed her, even Carlos who had taken Pete to the other room. _Damn why can't people listen to me like that?_

"Alright now speak up!" Rebecca yelled, looking right at me. I explained everything from the bite, escape, even Nick getting' drunk, which he did not appreciate.

Nobody had said a thing afterwords and just sat in the living room, waiting to hear from Carlos, except for Nick who'd gotten up to go get some painkillers for his head.

Carlos walked out of the kitchen, causing everyone to lift their head. "Pete will be okay but he lost a lot of blood meaning he need transfusion, anyone have an A- blood type?" Everyone looked around to see if anyone had an answer until Clem stood up, "I do." Everyone sighed in relief. I swear she was a blessing.


End file.
